Czechoslovak Army
The Czechoslovak Armed Forces was the offical title of the Czechoslovak Army. Founded in 1918, it served the county until the dissolution of Czechoslovakia in 1938. During the Cold War the Army was known as the Czechoslovak People's Army, until 1992, when it became the Army of the Czech Republic. Czechoslovak Army in The War That Came Early Before the War The Czechoslovak Army was formed after 1918, when Czechoslovakia was created from former Austro-Hungarian areas after the defeat of that country in World War I. The Army was virtually run by the Czechs with very few Slovaks at the top. Out of the 140 General officers, only one was a Slovak. Although all of the Sudeten Germans had been removed from the army after the Munich Conference broke down, many thought it would be best to remove the Slovaks as well. Invasion of Czechoslovakia When war broke out in 1938, they had to fight a defensive war from their border forts. The objective of the battle was to prevent the taking of key areas by not only Germany, but also Hungary and Poland by means of a sudden attack before the mobilisation of Czechoslovak army could be completed, and to enable effective defence until the allies would help. When war erupted, the fortifications were quickly overwhelmed by air attacks and tank thrusts. Although the Czechs had better tanks than the Germans, they lacked the modern tactics to use them properly. The German's made two thrusts, one at Troppau in the north, and the other from the south in former Austria. This bit the country in half, allowing them to drive on Prague. After the Czechoslovak Air Force proved unable to protect the capital from air attack, the commanding officer surrendered the city as to spare the people more death and destruction. With the surrender of the capital, the country's defences fell apart. The armies of Poland and Hungry also attacked them: But by then, the Czech Army was in collapse. Sadly, only the Russian's offered any formal help and the French barely moved into Germany, leaving the Czech Army on it's own. Despite this, the Czech's fought on, although hindered by their own people, they kept up the fight until the bitter end. An Army in Exile - France After the surrender, many Czech units fled into Poland and surrendered. The Poles interned them, along with civilian refugees, as displaced persons rather than POWs. After fighting ceased, the Poles shipped off Czech volunteers on a circuitous route through neutral nations and waters which eventually allowed them to reach France. A government-in-exile had been established in Paris and it formed up a military force from veterans to assist the French against Germany. They eventually got their revenge during the battle of Laon, where Germany suffered it's first defeat of the war. After the German drive was halted, the Czechs joined their allies in pushing back the Germans back towards the Belgian border. An Army in Exile - Spain With the 'Big Switch' in 1940, the Czech Army was betrayed by their Allies. Offered the chance to return home, the Czechs refused and moved to Spain, where they joined the Republicans against the Nationalists. Category:Military Branches Category:The War That Came Early